Jeffersontown Mob
Uphams Corner Boys Mob Mob Jefferson Mob The Townies Los Santos' Irish Mob |founder=Edward "the Cutter" McConnell George "Bossman" McGinnis |ledby= |members= |type= outfit |colors= |locations= |businesses=Prostitution Arms Dealing Drug Smuggling & Distribution Contract Killing Loansharking Protection & Extortion Book Keeping |fronts=Lucky Charm Escorts The Emerald Isle Bruiser's Gym Gentle Touch Big Frank's Diner Peek'a'View Video Sully's Cuts The Kitten Club Diamonds! Diamonds! |hidec= |founding=circa 1952 |dissolved= |enemies=Various L.S. Gangs. |affiliation= Hells Angels Los Santos crime family Palamino Creek Crew }} The Four Points, Jefferson. An area constantly regarded for having the strongest presence of Irish-American organized crime within the West Coast of America. For years the neighborhood was run by James Corrigan and his regime of assorted criminals ranging from dollar chasing drug dealers or brutal iron-fisted enforcers who kept the neighborhood clean and in line. Unfortunately, Corrigan and his successor John Golden both met their demise at the hands of the constant power struggles in the neighborhood, leaving the area unorganized and exposing opportunities to opposing African-American gangs from the Southern region of Jefferson. 'The Carson Street Era' Two young brothers by the names of James and Walton McLaughlin had been gathering together their own crew of local hoodlums who had enough of the pressure from the African-American populace pushing their drugs and violence into the once clean neighborhood. They began cleaning the neighborhood, using their brutal methods of enforcement and murder to bring the power back to the Irish. As the bodies piled up it gave birth to a new generation of Irish-American mobsters, dubbed as the Carson Street Mob. James McLaughlin ran his band of roughnecks with a strong passion for protecting the neighborhood, enlisting the help of criminals such as Sean Power and Logan O’Connor. They struggled to keep the crew on an even playing field as the Yakuza and Italian-American mafia pushed at their backs. Throughout the months of McLaughlin’s leadership the mob grew to a large size and had once again earned its former glory. All of this came toppling down as the crew struggled to keep its members in line. Arguments and deadly confrontations between the Yakuza and the mafia became too much, leading into a war that shook the state, dubbed as the War of ’11. Organized crime turned their backs on the codes of the streets, beginning to attack each other’s men in with one goal in mind – to be the last man standing. As the Irish were picked off one at a time and retaliated lethally, James was left with few allies to turn to. He put his trust where the Irish had least expected, an African-American running a Crips affiliated gang in the slums of Ganton. Little did he know he’d be sold down the river, set up for his own death at an ambushed fire arms deal. Upon McLaughlin’s death, along with the deaths of his most trusted men such as Logan O’Connor and Sean Power, former members turned their guns on each other or fled the neighborhood. The war was over and the Carson Street Crew had been all but exterminated, leaving room for another regime to rise from the ashes. 'A New Era' After the death of The Carson Street Mob, a new era of Irish-American gangsters would spring up. This era would be under that of Richard "Butch" Cassidy, illegitimate son of James Corrigan. He rose through the ranks of the cocaine trade within Santa Monica with his close friend Michael Noonan and Thomas Keane. As the news of James Corrigan's death spread throughout The Points, and evidently throughout Los Santos, Butch had inherited his fathers tavern. The three friends came over to the Four Points, using their sway to run out various street gangs within the area and established themselves as the new power. As the three settled themselves in the neighborhood, Noonan would take Patrick Welsh under his wing. Welsh, whom was a former U.S Marine returned to The Four Points and turned to organized crime in an effort to find himself in society once more. Noonan and Welsh quickly became close friends, moving in together. Anne-Marie Banning would arrive in The Points as well, operating as the manager of the Emerald Isle and main escort for Butch. As the group became close they became a group of friends and hooligans. At the end of the summer, Noonan would be arrested for attempted murder of a LEO and the crew fell into despair upon Butch's incarceration. Anne took over the escort service within The Points. 'The Carnahan Crew' The Carnahan Crew was an Irish-American street gang or crew organized under James “Jem” Carnahan. The gang stood as an unorganized group of close friends and family members, whom worked independently in an auto-theft ring. The Carnahan boys, as they were also called, could’ve been defined as an Irish street-gang or a low-level mob, in that they are unorgazined, showing little structure within the group other than who is in or out. The history of the group is rather shuffled and not well detailed or recorded, though it is believed to have been operating since the end of 2004 and operated directly in the heart of the Jefferson residential area. No one within the crew followed any rules but guidelines, while strongly, respecting the mandatory rules such as never cooperating with police, while being less forceful with ideals such as never having legitimate work. On the flipside, they encouraged legitimate work. The boys who was made out of set of friends, was characterized as an extremily loyal group. They used to operate in public and the local residents would know exactly who was apart of the crew and not. They were known as local, kind and polite mechanics. But also as petty thieves, who were nothing but unemployable slobs. Though, the neighbourhood accepted the boys with an open heart, they embraced them. They played the roles as your good neighbour. When your car broke down – they were helping you, they insisted. No documents tell of that the boys would’ve gotten dirty with narcotics or firearms, but it was never proven otherwise. They held their “naughty” illegal activities outside of the neighbourhood, usually in the outskirts of Jefferson. East-Idlewood, west-Ganton and east up towards Little Moscow and Downtown was much likely. With little group structure of organized listings of how the organization works, mapping their organization was difficult. This being an advantage, the police had little if hardly any good information on the group. Though they suspected the leader as the notorious Irish-American career criminal James “Jem” Carnahan. The group was always led by the most respected and powerful member. But something radical happened in September, 2011. The Carnahan boys were rumored to have been united under the ironfist of Richard “Butch” Cassidy. Son of James “Jimmy C” Corrigan, a criminal legend in the Jefferson criminal underworld. James “Jem” Carnahan was introduced into a whole new world of explicit violence. They brought Jem along, as they brutally beat Jr. Thomas Dettori to death, his first murder. The boys called the Cassidy regime the Butcher boys. The spiral of violence continued down, deeper and deeper. The grade of hate and violence grew. The Carnahan crew continued with their lives, with their auto-theft ring as Jem hung with the inner-circle of the Jefferson criminal underworld. It was public by now; people began to fear the Carnahan boys. Respect. They had earned their respect. They weren’t considered petty thieves no more. But like ticking bombs, like psychopaths that could just explode without warning. Eventually it backfired, severily. Richard Carnahan, the youngest of the three brothers was shot dead outside of their family residency in south-Jefferson by a local afro-american Blood clique. Anger, grief and emotional turbolense were left. William Carnahan, the oldest brother, began his studies with the metropolitian police. Seeking redemption in a life of public service. Meanwhile James Carnahan, the leader, vanished. Like if he had never walked the earth before. ... Until a month later. The Carnahan Crew had suffered a major blow from being apart of the Cassidy regime in late September, 2011. The youngest of the three brothers, Richard Carnahan, was shot dead by an afro-american street-gang. The Carnahan boys had allegedly delivered a hit, which failed, against the 424 Uptown Bloods leader Omar Jackson. Along as the the oldest brother, William Carnahan, was murdered while on the clock as a police officer. The obvious hits against the Carnahan brothers led to the mysterious dissapearance of James Carnahan, the leader and final brother of the crew. The crew was shattered, rebuilding the group was impossible, his dear brothers was irreplacable. James Carnahan quickly went under the radar, growingly paranoid and fearful for what destiny would await him. He shaved and bought a shorter haircut from a trusted neighbour whom he had helped with her car, altering his look. With his reliable Glock and sportsbag full of cash, he took a run for it down south Los Santos. He bought an abandomed property discretily down High Street, in the Willowsfield district. A low socio-economical industrial area run by an afro-american streetgang called the 21st Willo’ Block Duece. The property was an old pub that had seen better days. He gave the property a helping hand. Less than two week’s of dedicated work and the property was a beauty. Ah hygiene, cozy and peaceful refugee for anyone. The property was entitled the Carnahan Inn one month after his dissapearance, he was back and alive. On Halloween, 2011, the slim figure of a tough but young girl appeared in the Inn. Looking for just a James Carnahan, he froze for a second then instictively gripping his Glock hidden beneath the bar. The girl explained that she was sent there by a Clara Shannon, the girl was seeking her lost father. Shocked. He loosened the grip of his Glock. They talked that night. Kelly Carnahan, the last untouched piece of the Carnahan family. The Carnahan Crew was once more on the rise, an Irish-American group of friends, organized under James Carnahan and a newly found friend Morgan Gallagher. A retired valuetransport robber, who’s reckless spending had gotten himself into a tough economical situation. The gang was reformed from scratch. From an unorganized petty thieves gang to a highly organized and heavily armed Irish-American team. Trained by Gallagher, led by Carnahan, striving for fortune. In late November, 2011. The Carnahan boys, or crew. Had developed from a petty thieves street-gang into an organized mob. James Carnahan, or better known as Jem. Was at the time. Viewed by many as the undisputed boss of the rackets run in the Ocean Docks and southern Willowfield's district. The character is originally hailing from the Four Points, also known as Jeffersontown. Where he first experimented his rackets. The character introduced young Jason Delahunt to organized crime in this Irish-American neighbourhood. Jem and the rest of the group convinced Delahunt to take recruitment inside the San Andreas State Police, as an informant. The young detective was accepted into the ranks on the 18th of November, 2011. The organization, the Carnahan Crew, as they are called. Is defined as an highly organized Irish-mob outfit, but in public they're displayed as a social group. The crew used to be a sub-servant to the Cassidy regime in the Four Points neighbourhood. Today they are independant. Very recently Jem put in a vote for democracy. The motion passed and an inner-circle was established to run office-politics, such as which criminal activities they will take part in. This period came to be called The Carnahan Regime. In the end of November, 2011. Jem had bought a low-class warehouse connected with a pub. The establishment came to be called the Salty Dog. The goal with the Dog was to become more secretive. The whole exterior was very secluded, it came to be a great spot for the Carnahan Mob. Business was discussed and handled within those walls. The Salty Dog is nothing but a warehouse, pub and a place of business. But it is also synonym with fear and sorrow. On the 23th of Novemember, 2011. Irish gangster Steven Callaghan, had stirred things up with Jem's right-hand Morgan Gallagher. The two took the decision that Callgahan had to be put down. Jem called the boys over and disarmed them upon entering, standard proccedure, Callaghan was first to enter the warehouse. Four deafening shot's was heard and then one final. The men stood stunned, "Rats -- give 'em up to the almighty", Jem said. Upon James' cruel death, the only man left to take over the neighborhood would be Morgan, his officially assigned "right-hand". Although there was no exact ranking structure in the outfit, Morgan seemed to be the man James deposited most his trust into, sharing hundreds of informations along with his connections. Morgan was early known for gathering James a crew of dedicated and respecting individuals that helped the crew complete the street rackets successfully. This far, Morgan has tried to gather every piece of the puzzle, however putting his fellow helping hands into work and letting his connections offer as much as comfortable the business seems. The crew became disfunctional after the death of Carnahan and led Morgan Gallagher to take over. A while after Morgan took over Butch was released from jail and teamed up with Welsh once more. They approached Mogan and demanded he step down or else he would be forced out of his rank, Morgan quickly agreed and stepped down. 'Rise of Noonan' Noonan was released on parole during this period, although after becoming affiliated with The Pacitti Crime Family he requested to leave and was declined. Anthony Caruso would stab him once in the right pec before allowing him to stagger off wounded, having much respect for Noonan. Butch would team up with small time Italian-American mobster, Nicholas Passarelli, using him as his voice within the Italians. As the months passed, Nicholas became a made man. Butch profited greatly from this and continued to use Nicholas and the mafia to do much of his dirty work for him. Shortly after Nicky was made, Anne-Marie was kidnapped by a drug addict and held captive for ransom. Butch approached Nicky for aid and the two later brought her back to the city weeks after the abduction. Butch became distraught over the kidnapping of Anne and later mounted himself onto of a bridge with a silenced pistol in hand, when told to drop the weapon by police, he raised it and was shot eleven times. He fell of the side of the highway with a picture of Anne clutched in his hand. Noonan would resurface from hiding after the Italians crumbled due to a large RICO case brought on by a rat within the organization. He quickly stepped forward and became de facto boss of the neighborhood, teaming up with local Emerald Isle owner Gerald Hudson in order to create a new regime. It would be the birth of yet another Jeffersontown Mob within The Four Points. Michael began a power stuggle with Hudson and an attempt on his life was made before he retaliated with The Sinister Bastards Motorcycle Club. Michael and his men ambushed Hudson and a bodyguard of his by slaying them with a hail of gunfire from various directions. He was later executed with a shot to the head in order to send a message, Mickey had taken over. He led his faction with an iron fist before running into Lloyd Ashton and Ken Takeyoshi. Michael had made weapon deal arrangements and Ken had contacted him. Michael set forth to Frank's Diner before a single male walked into the diner with his hand in his pocket. Michael was quick to act and leaped into a nearby booth right before the man opened fire, striking him in the gut and thigh. Daniel Keane and Adam Burke returned fire from behind the counter and slayed the male. Michael was rushed out from the back before a small gunfight ensued with Ken Takeyoshi and another loyalist of his, resulting in the death of Ken's associate. Ken had fled the scene before Mickey was rushed to hospital. After arriving to the hospital, he phoned his girlfriend Lisa Barnes and was on the phone mid conversation before Ken kicked the door open and sprayed Noonan, Burke and another Irish hoodlum. This would lead to Keane's regime. 'The Keane Regime' Daniel Keane was one of the last associates left after Mickeys slaying, alongside Robert Donahue. Keane assembled his own crew, this time fitted with Mickey's kid brother Brendan, who had resurfaced after attempting to leave the criminal life. The trio continued their daily illegal activities and are known to be a cold and brutal force within the Jefferson region. Keane would lead yet another revival of the Irish clans in The Four Points, dubbed the Keane regime. The Keane Regime ruled the city for many months with an iron fist before greed and power struggle began to form within the mob. As a means of protection, Brendan Noonan, Daniel Keane, Richard Flanagan and Robert Donahue began executing those who were deemed not loyal. After the massacre, the men went their seperate ways and disabandoned their outfit. In current day In current day, the Jeffersontown mob is defunct in the Jefferson area. It ended with the ruling of Daniel Keane. The area has since then been taken over by African-Americans and other ethnicities. Those who once settled in the neighbourhood have since moved on, spreading to the Montgomery enclave which has been home to Irish immigrants for many years. Category:Irish-Americans Category:Organized Crime